The Violinist
by ArvitStarr
Summary: Jessi lives on the street, playing her Grandmother's violin to make money. But when it turns out she is a demigod, a child of Hectate no less, Jessi flees to Camp Half-Blood, where her new life begins.
1. -1-

Jessi's POV

I placed my Grandmother's violin case on the ground, and opened it with a soft _click._

Gently picking up the violin, I tightened the strings, and the bow, before putting rosin on it. Then, I plucked a few of the strings, tuning as I did.

Finally, I was ready to play. Putting the violin case open in front of me, for tips, I placed the bow on the violin strings, positioned my fingers, and began.

At first, a few people stopped, mostly older women walking their little terriers, and art students sketching on the benches, drinking their Starbucks coffees. But as my performance progressed, several others joined the crowd, and I eventually had a backup dancer, and a young man in a beanie playing the guitar.

I pulled out a Stravinsky piece, then Beethoven. Finally, to end it off, I played a modern piece by Lindsey Stirling, before bowing and packing up.

After I packed up, and headed to the alley behind a D&D's, where they occasionally let me play. Opening my violin case again, I counted the profit. 280 dollars, and two quarters! This was the most I'd made since some old guy paid me $400 and hour to play at his niece's wedding.

"Hey! Psst! Jessi! JE-SSI!" I turned around to see Vince, my best friend since the orphanage kicked me out. He walked on crutches, because 'of a birth defect' he told me.

"Hey, Vince!" I smiled.

"What's the income t'day?" He asked.

"$280.50!" I replied, excitedly.

"Seriously!? That's great, Jess!" Vince exclaimed, giving me a big bear hug. Just then, there was a low growl from behind us. Vince and I turned, and there was a massive, black dog staring down at us, its eyes ruby red.

"HELLHOUND! RUN!" Vince cried. I didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing my violin case, I sprinted off, not thinking twice about Vince.

Only when I was halfway to entering Long Island when I remembered Vince. Surprisingly, he was a foot or two behind me, panting to keep up with his crutches.

"Good. You're on the right path. Follow me." Vince said, between pants. Confused, I nodded, and followed Vince as we took a left, and plunged into a forest.


	2. -2-

Jessi's POV

Vince led me through the wood, and we came out in front of a large hill, with an even bigger pine tree atop it. And, if that wasn't enough, a glimmering, golden piece of fabric was in one of the tree branches, with a dragon resting at the base of the tree.

"Vince... What are we doing here?" I asked, turning to him.

"I'll explain later. Just come with me." Vince replied, before walking towards the hill. The one with the freaking dragon on top!

"Vince! DRAGON!" I hollered, running behind him to catch up.

"Chill, Jess. He's friendly." Vince replied, as we passed the dragon, and walked down the hill. As we did, a large arch came into view. It was made of some sort of stone, and written on the arch, in Greek, was 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Vince... Could ya get to the explaining, maybe, well, _now_?" I asked, as we passed under the arch. But, before Vince could explain anything, a man clopped up. Yes. Clopped.

From the waist down, he was a freaking horse.

"Vince! My boy, you have done well!" The horse-man smiled at Vince, and shook his hand.

"No problem, Sir." Vince replied. What were they talking about?

"Hello, my Dear." The horse-man turned to me.

"Uh... Erm..." I mumbled, flustered about everything, and confused.

"I understand your confusion, my Dear. Ah! Where are my manners? I am Chiron, activates director of Camp Half-Blood." The horse-man smiled.

"The Chiron? Like, the trainer of all the great heroes, Jason and the-" Horse-man cut me off.

"Yes." He nodded. Just then, a kid passed by. He was about 18 or so, to my 17.

"Nico!" Chiron called the kid over. He didn't look too happy.

"Yes, sir?" The kid asked.

"Could you show... I'm sorry, dear, I haven't caught your name."

"Jessi. Jessi Leskov." I replied.

"Could you show Miss Leskov around?" Chiron asked.

"...Okay..." Nico sighed. "Follow me."


	3. -3-

**NOTE- Use of foreign languages, if I've translated wrong, please tell me. (Except English. I speak English.)**

 **NOTE 2- Swearing in foreign languages (Russian, Italian & English) [WUT? ENGLSIH is foreign to some people!]**

Jessi's POV

Nico led me around the Camp, our final stop the Cabins. Just then, a tall, buff girl came out of a Cabin fenced with barbed wire.  
" _Merda_." Nico swore.  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Clarisse. She's back from University of Arizona." Nico replied. "She likes shoving newbie's heads into toilets."  
" _O_ _дерьмо_!" I swore. Just then, Clarisse noticed me. She smirked, and walked over.

"Well, well... A _newbie._ " She sneered.

"Clarisse..." Nico frowned, his hand reaching for his sword.

"We've got a special _introduction ceremony_ for newbies." Clarisse sneered, then grabbed my collar. On street instinct, I roughly elbowed her in the ribs, and kicked her in the chest.

"Oh no, you don't." I snapped. Clarisse, now aggravated from my fighting back, charged with a punch, which I managed to evade, and kicked her in the ribs. But the kick threw off my balance, and Clarisse knocked me to the ground with another punch.

"Let' see how you fight with a broken arm!" Clarisse sneered. Just as the was about to hit me, someone intercepted. Clarisse was knocked back by a girl, about my age. She had short hair, that was purple. I could see three piercings along the top of her right ear, and she wore a black leather jacket.

"Could you please quit the Swirlies, La Rue?" the girl sighed, seemingly exasperated, as if she did this on a daily basis.

"You little punk!" Clarisse spat, getting back up. I heard a scream, and saw the girl twist Clarisse's arm behind her back.

"Naali, that's enough!" another person came. This time it was a guy, about Clarisse's age. He apologized to me for his girlfriend, then led Clarisse away.

As soon as Clarisse was gone, the girl, Naali, helped me up. Just then, everything was tinted with a dark purple light. I looked up, and a glowing symbol was floating above my head. On instinct, I swatted at it like a cat, then tried to get away from it. No such luck.

"LOU ELLEN!" I heard Nico call. A girl, with a short, green, side mullet, eyebrow ring, and black tank-top came running.

"What is it, Di Angelo?" She snapped.

"You've got a fucking sister." Nico replied.


	4. -4-

Jessi's POV

"Lovely…" Lou Ellen crossed her eyes, rolling them at the same time. It creeped me out a little.

"Show her to the cabin, you dumbass." Nico snapped.

' _Someone's happy.'_ I thought. Just then, a boy came running up. He was tall, and skinny, with curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Hello, _Stoll._ " Lou Ellen sneered.

"You're just peachy today, Lou..." the boy rolled his eyes, before noticing me. I awkwardly made a face, and the boy smiled, staring me right in the eye. I found my face heating up, and my fingers itching for my violin, and privacy.

"Quit sizing up my sister, Connor!" Lou Ellen playfully shoved Connor, then grabbed my wrist and led me to the Hecate Cabin.

After showing me the bunks, underground bunker for magic practice, and a small library attached to the bunker, Lou introduced me to the other Hecate campers.

Alabaster Torrington,

Jamie Klyve,

Staci Ling,

Peter Saville,

Faith D'Avery, and

Jillian March.

Just as Jillian finished hugging me, I heard a conch horn.

"Dinner!" Alabaster called, and everyone followed him to the Dining Pavilion.

Dinner was interesting, with magic cups that filled and re-filled with any drink you could think of. More than once, Lou or Staci, the two most protective, caught Connor Stoll, the guy I'd met earlier, looking over at me. More often than not, Connor got flipped off by Lou or Staci.


	5. -5-

**Author's Note: This starts a little before the beginning of Ch. 4, when Connor first meets Jessi.**

Connor's POV

"Eyy! Connor!" James waved me over. He'd been my friend since Travis left for college.

"What, James?" I asked.

"There's a new girl. She's real hot," James replied. "In a cute way, I guess."

"James... YOU'VE GOT A GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND!" I punched James in the shoulder. James facepalmed, and then laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Finally, I kicked him to shut him up.

"Okay, what the fuck is so funny..." I asked.

"Dude. I was talking about for _you._ You need a girlfriend, get over Miranda and all." James replied. Then, he handed me a polaroid picture of a slim girl, with long, dark hair, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and a violin case. She was with Nico and Lou Ellen, from what I got from the picture.

"She's pretty." I shrugged. James groaned, muttered something along the lines of 'Just get over Miranda' and then grabbed my collar, and dragged me over to the entrance to Camp.

Just as we got there, James gave me a shove, then turned around and ran back to his cabin, the Ares Cabin.

Given no choice, I sprinted over, where Nico and Lou Ellen were talking to the new girl.


	6. -6-

Connor's POV

As I ran up, Lou Ellen spotted me, and sneered.

"Hello, _Stoll._ "

"Well aren't you just peachy today, Lou Ellen." I replied, smiling, and looking the new girl up and down. She was thin, but no doubt she was street smart, the slight scowl of determination on her face confirming what I thought.

"Quit sizing my sister up, Connor!" Lou Ellen shoved me, before taking the new girl's wrist, and leading her off to the Hecate Cabin.

Later, during Dinner, if I even looked at the new girl, Lou Ellen or her sister Staci, would flip me off, and the new girl would laugh, her laugh light and, in a way, sexy. So I kept looking, just so she'd laugh. I didn't care if Lou or Staci flipped me off. I was officially in love.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! I'll try to write a longer one in 3rd Person POV next! Until then, comment your favorite ship name for Connor & Jessi:**

 **Jessinor,**

 **Conessi,**

 **Jeonnor, or**

 **Cossi!**


	7. -7-

3rd Person POV

Jessi slowly tightened the strings on her violin, plucking them occasionally as she tuned. Finally, the violin was ready. Putting rosin on her bow, Jessi slowly began to play, standing just outside the Dining Pavilion. A few passerby Apollo Campers soon brought out their own instruments, the Aphrodite Cabin came out to dance, and, rather surprisingly, the Hermes Cabin pitched in a few vocals.

Eventually, the impromptu concert ended, for lunch.

As she packed up her violin, Jessi felt a tap on her shoulder. Snapping her case shut, she turned around, and was face-to-face with Connor.

"Connor! Oh, h-hi!" Jessi flushed a shade of pink, feeling quite uncomfortable, for there were only three or so inches between her face and Connor's.

"Hi." Connor smiled, and Jessi squirmed a little at the scent of Connor's warm, bubblegum-scented breath. "Are you okay?" Connor noticed Jessi's discomfort.

"I-i-i'm fine." Jessi stammered, her cheeks reddening, and her gaze dropping to her toes.

"Great! Would you be up for battle practice later?" Connor asked. Looking up again, Jessi blushed even more.

"S-s-sure." She stuttered.

"Great." Connor smiled, then walked away. As soon as he passed a tall, dark-haired guy, they high-fived each other.

An hour or so later, Connor was sparring Jessi. They'd stopped by the tool shed for Jessi to pick out a weapon, and she picked twin knives, made of Celestial Bronze. The blades were each about seven inches long, and they glinted in the summer sun.

Sword on knives, both demigods were sweating. Piper, Lacy, Jason, and Staci were also in attendance, Lacy working with a revolver, Jason and his coin, Staci with throwing knives, and Piper's new favorite weapon, bow and arrow.

The four demigods didn't mind the sparring pair, who were now resorting to hand-to-hand combat.

Connor threw a fist, and Jessi grabbed it, then kicked him in the ribs. The years on the street helped, as she dodged his counter kick. Crudely blocking, Jessi jumped away, and elbowed Connor in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, momentarily.

Then, he retaliated with a punch, which Jessi dodged, then threw one of her own. Connor caught this one, and judo-flipped her. Coughing, Jessi almost threw up as the dust from the Arena floor burst up in a big cloud.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked as he helped her to her feet. Jessi didn't reply, for the dust and the heat, mixed with a bit of dehydration, make her pass out. She lurched forward, and Connor caught her, yelling to Lacy and Jason to get Will.

Nodding, Jason sprinted off, Lacy tailing behind.

While the two were gone, Piper and Staci rushed over to move Jessi, with Connor's help, to a grassy area. Staci, glaring at Connor the whole time, was a bit rattled.

Finally, Jason and Lacy returned with Will, and he sent for an assistant, which Staci volunteered as. She filled a bucket full of ice water, and poured some onto Jessi. Jessi sat up, and began coughing, then blacked out again.

Concerned, Will, Staci and Connor escorted Jessi to the Infirmary.

* * *

 **Please comment your favorite ship name for Connor & Jessi:**

 **Jessinor,**

 **Conessi,**

 **Jeonnor, or**

 **Cossi!**


	8. -8-

Jessi's POV

I woke up to Will, Staci, and Connor all crowing over me. A bright light burned my eyes, and it smelled sharply like a herb tea was brewing somewhere.

Quickly, I sat up, and head-butted Will.

"Oh! Sorry..." I cringed at my own mistake, as Staci ran off, explaining quickly that she was updating Lou Ellen.

"Uh, Jessi, don't be distressed, but you were out, _cold,_ for two days. You even lost a pulse for a moment." Will informed me.

"Two days!?" I replied, startled and shocked.

"Jessi, I'm sorry, it was all my fault..." Connor began. I started to laugh, and Will looked at me, with a confused expression.

"Uh..." Will said. "I'm going to leave you two for a sec." With that, be rushed off, probably to go take a nap. He'd looked tired.

As soon as I was sure Will was out of earshot, I turned to explain to Connor.

"It's not your fault... I was stupid, and thought that if I spent time with you, you'd... Well... Like me. I dunno. If you don't that's fine. I wouldn't even be surprised if you had a girlfriend- or boyfriend, if you swing that way- already. But I had a stupid, 17-year-old-girl, crush." I replied, ending with a sigh. Now, it was Connor's turn to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, I asked you if you wanted to train together, because I thought if I spent more time with you, I'd become your boyfriend. I had a crush on you, when you had a crush on me..." Connor laughed.

"Well then, that took a turn." I laughed.

"Indeed it did, Madam," Connor said, in a fake English accent. "Now, I hope, with all the feelings out, you won't mind this action." With that, Connor kissed me.

Connor's POV

As I kissed Jessi, I tasted her vanilla-mint lipstick, and morning breath, and started to laugh. Jessi broke the kiss, and laughed too, realizing that this wasn't a novel or a movie, and that a kiss after waking up was gonna be... Gross.

Then, I helped her out of the Infirmary bed, and escorted her to her cabin. Pecking Jessi on the cheek, she closed the door behind her, and I raced off to find James, and prove that I was over Miranda.

* * *

 **Whale then... They just had their first kiss! Awwww...**

 **Anyhow, please comment what you think the best ship name for Connor + Jessi is, the first one to 10 votes wins!**

 **Ship Names:**

 **Jessinor,**

 **Conessi,**

 **Jeonnor, or**

 **Cossi!**


	9. -9-

3rd Person POV

3 Months Later...

Jessi sat on the edge of Athena's Cliff, looking at the night sky. In her left hand was a penlight, and a book. In her right hand was an unopened envelope, and letter opener.

Pointing out all the constellations to herself, Jessi whispered all of their names, not hearing Connor silently walk up behind her. So, when he tapped her on the shoulder, Jessi gripped the letter opener, tackled Connor, and held it to his throat.

Suddenly, Jessi realized who it was, and leaned in to kiss Connor. Connor leaned in the last inch, turning his head the slightest bit.

The couple kissed, rather intensely, and Connor found his hands settling on the belt loops of Jessi's jeans.

"Really...?" Jessi broke the kiss to give Connor a teasing glare.

"Well... The Aphrodite Cabin is having a party..." Connor led on. Jessi playfully slapped his arm.

"You son of a bitch." She giggled as Connor pulled her in for one last kiss, before taking her hand and leading her back to camp.

When the two arrived back, most campers were asleep. Except the Aphrodite Cabin.

Jessi could hear loud dance music blaring, and lots of drunken screaming.

"I'd rather die then go to _that._ " Jessi nodded to the cabin.

"Too bad, babe. You're coming with me." Connor lightly smirked, and grabbed Jessi's hand, dragging her towards the cabins.

"Fine. Just don't call me 'babe'. Or I will not hesitate to break every bone in your body." Jessi replied, jokingly sneering.

"Whatever... _Honey._ " Connor teased. Jessi slapped his arm, although she, deep down, enjoyed trading barbs with Stoll.

"Gah! It smells like booze..." Jessi gagged, as Connor opened the door to the Aphrodite Cabin, and shoved her in. The overpowering scent of booze, perfume, cologne, and sweat burned Jessi's nose as she inhaled.

"Connor! Ya made it!" James came walking up, a plastic red cup in his hand, filled with a mystery liquid that was a shocking shade of green.

"Of course, man! You can't miss the Aphrodite parties!" Connor laughed, as James's gaze settled on Jessi.

"So, you got over-" James started, and Connor cut him off.

"Yep. Thanks, man." Connor gave James a pat on the shoulder, before wrapping his arm around Jessi's waist, and led her to the drinks table. There, the Aphrodite girls, and some of the Demeter girls were serving drinks, in low-cut shirts and shorts.

"Hi! Can I get you anything? Beer, wine, soda, Dionysus Special?" A perky girl asked, as Connor and Jessi approached the table.

"I'll have a beer, and she wants...?" Connor looked at Jessi.

"Just a Coke, please." Jessi curtly nodded, feeling rather overdressed, compared to all the other girls, wearing practically nothing but their bras & panties.

"Of course!" The perky girl smiled, then grabbed two cups, filled them with ice, and poured the drinks. Handing Connor and Jessi their drinks, the pair headed over to one of the bunks - which had been converted to a couch - to sit down and talk.

"So, how's the party?" Connor asked Jessi, giving her a cocky, toothy grin.

"Well... It's... Interesting." Jessi replied, spacing her words slowly.

"Interesting... That's how I described it when Travis took me to my first Aphrodite party." Connor grinned.

Connor's POV

20 or so minutes later, almost everyone was in a drunken stupor, and they were slinking off to bathrooms, cabins, or just doing 'it' on a couch/bed.

Jessi was looking around, with wide eyes, a half-drunk cup of Coke in her hand. I'd already had 2 cups of beer, but I wasn't feeling the least bit drunk or tipsy, even though I'm pretty sure Jessi was the most sober.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, noticing that her hands were shaking.

"Yes... Just a little... Cold." She replied, stuttering. Smiling, I slid closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Warmer?" I looked at her, and smiled. Jessi giggled softly, then rested her head on my shoulder. Sliding my arm down to her waist, I tugged at one of her belt loops.

"Connor..." Jessi mumbled into my shoulder. "I'm tired... I know the party's already started, but, could we go back to the cliff?" she asked.

"Sure, baby." Connor replied, smiling. Jessi lacked the energy to object to Connor's pet name, so she just sighed, and stood up, smoothing out her sweatshirt.

Connor stood up after her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and the couple headed out, back to Athena's Cliff.

* * *

 **Please comment what you think the best ship name for Connor + Jessi is, the first one to 10 votes wins!**

 **Ship Names:**

 **Jessinor,**

 **Conessi,**

 **Jeonnor, or**

 **Cossi!**


	10. Note

Hi guys,

Sorry for the inactivity, but I have some news:

I'm shutting the account down. No more updates, etc. Anyway, I'm leaving because I'm joining a charity group, and school started, so I just don't have the time to write. If you'd like to take over the account, PM me about it!

Thanks,

-ArvitStarr


End file.
